Pevensie Ruling with Me!
by fantasyfreak23
Summary: The story about the adventure that I have with the Pevensie Kings and Queens of Narnia. Came to me by real life experiences.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: I'm just testing this story. If I get enough good reviews, then I will continue. On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Chronicles of Narnia. :(**

My POV

Listening to my iPod, watching TV, reading, and riding my bike. That's how summer vacation is for me. On occasion, I would visit my friends or go somewhere like Michigan's Adventure, but otherwise, I'm at home, bored out of my mind. Of course, I would babysit my brother and sister sometimes, which I hate to do. They are always fighting. They sometimes do it for no reason. But, when they do fight, they really FIGHT! They have the loudest screams you've ever heard, and they don't stop until one of them gets hurt or someone breaks it up. And my family has enough sense to not get into the firing zone. What I mean by the firing zone is that they push, shove, and throw stuff at each other while yelling at each other. And the worst part is, they fight at least once every day. So you see, my life is pretty normal. But that all changed a year ago. Here, let me go back exactly one year, and then you'll see what I'm talking about.

**A/N: Do you think that I should continue? Plz review, and flames are fine, but make them as non-hurtful as you can. Thx!**


	2. Chapter 2

It all started when I made a wish. Just one wish, on a regular summer night. You see, it was a regular day, nothing special. That night, the night I made my wish, is probably the best night of my life right now. I was getting into bed, and then I felt a pull towards my open window. I don't know how to explain it. It was like, the stars were luring me to look outside. I don't know. Anyway, I've never felt that pull before, so, naturally, I was curious. I went to the window, and just before I looked out, my mom came in and said in a singsong voice, "Time for bed!"

"Alright, Mom," I sighed. So I went back to my bed and got comfortable. "Okay, so goodnight Kenzie Ann."

"'Night Mom." She gave me a kiss on my cheek then left. I waited about 5 seconds then threw my covers off and ran to my window. I looked out, and the first thing I saw was this huge, bright star. "Wow," I half-whispered half-sighed. You see, I'm fascinated with stars. Everything about them is amazing. Anyway, I saw the star, so naturally, I made a wish. I wished that I could go to Narnia and live there. I wished that I could meet the…

You see, I've always felt that I didn't belong here. So that's why I've always felt comfort in reading fantasy books. I can be anyone or do anything.

I feel… content reading about adventures and magical creatures. I can just lose myself in books.

Anyway, in summary, I wished that I could live in Narnia. Well, can you blame me? I didn't want to live where there was no sun like in the Underland, or go to a magical school where there are rules like Hogwarts. No, I wanted to live in a place where my better judgment controlled my actions. I wanted to live where there is magic and adventure. I wanted to live where I could be happy and content all of the time.

Okay, let's move on before I tear up. So I made my wish, then right when I was about to turn to go to bed, I saw the star grow brighter for a second, then go back to its original brightness. Then right after that, I saw a group of lightning bugs light up at the same time near our backyard pipe that fed into the sewer. I know it sounds weird, but trust me; I was sane when I saw this.

Anyway, after I saw the lightning bugs, I was like, "Okaayyy?" Right then I was really questioning my sanity. But I let it go, and went to bed. Little did I know that my life was going to change the next day.


	3. Chapter 3

"_Stubfy! Expellarmus! Stubfy!" I cried. But no matter how many times I tried to stun and disarm them, my wand just wouldn't work! And all the while, the 5 wizards were still advancing on us. "Why won't it work?" My sister asked me. "I don't know Ashley," I replied. One minute we were in our rooms, minding our own business, and then we were dueling for our lives. Finally, after a couple of minutes of hiding and trying to make our wands work, I saw a flash of green light out of the corner of my eye. The next thing I knew there were only 4 wizards fighting. But I didn't have time to think about that. Because the next thing I knew I was being pulled into Ash's room. "How did they get in here?" she asked. "I don't know," I panted in reply. "I also don't know why our wands didn't work." "Me either." Suddenly we herd a bang, and there was a ton of smoke. "We've got you now!" I heard. "Mwahahahahahaha!"_

I shot up in bed, covered in sweat. "Wow," I whispered. "I hope that I can get that out of my head, and fast." I threw my covers off and jumped off the bed. I skipped down the stairs and said "Good morning!" cheerfully.

"Morning," Ashley groggily said.

"Why are you so tired? You should go back to bed," I said. Not waiting for an answer, I went to go and get my breakfast. "What should I have today?" I asked myself. "I could have cereal, cereal, or cereal. Great."

You see, we get our breakfast ourselves if 1) our mom doesn't feel up to it, 2) we don't have the ingredients for a cooked breakfast, or 3) our mom wasn't up yet. Today it was number 3. And whenever any of that happens, we have cereal. We don't feel like cooking in the morning.

Anyway, I had Cheerios for my breakfast. Whoopee! So after breakfast, I went on the computer to check my e-mails. I had 2, one from my friend Nicole and one from my Aunt Debbie. They just wanted to say hey and see what I was up to. I was about to reply when I was interrupted by Ash calling.

"Kenz, come and see, quick!" So I got up from the chair and went to go and see what was up. When I came into view to my sister, I asked, "Okay, I'm here Ash. What is it?"

"It's a beaver in our yard!" She said excitedly.

"What? That's impossible," I said. But there it was, strolling along without a care in the world. I know, it sounds weird, but it's my story, so I can make anything happen.

Anyway, since there was a beaver in the first Narnia movie, I had hope rush through me. But I didn't dare show that on my face while my sister was looking at me, wondering if I'd be mad about her interrupting my computer time for a beaver. I put a look of surprise on my face and then said, "I'm going to go and check it out. You guys stay here. Lock the door after I go out so the cats don't get out."

I got a nod in response. So I opened the door, stepped out onto the first step. As soon as I closed the door, the beaver turned his head around and looked at me straight in the eye. "Weird." But I went ahead and slowly went down the stairs any way.

When I put one foot onto the ground, he finally looked away from me and continued walking toward the backyard pipe. _"What are you doing?"_ I wondered. The beaver continued to walk, and I continued to follow until he got to the pipe. Then he looked at me again, as if telling me to follow him, and then he crawled into the pipe. The only thing that I saw of him was his tail.

He didn't move for a full 30 seconds, I figured that he was stuck. So, naturally, I went to go and help him. I was about to grab him when there was a flash of light and the next thing I knew I was lying face down on something hot and scratchy.

"_What is this stuff?" _Well whatever it was I had a mouth fullof it. And it tasted _awful!_ So I lifted my head and opened my mouth. The next thing I knew I had a waterfall of sand coming out of my mouth. _"Ew, sand!" _When Niagara Falls was done, I sputtered and coughed, trying to get the sand out of my mouth. Suddenly I felt something cold on the back of my neck. _"Uh-oh." _

"Who is she?" I heard a gruff voice say.

"I don't know. But I don't think she is any danger to us,"

"_Okay, so there is at least a man and a woman behind me. I hope there isn't any mo-" _I started to think.

"Peter, please put your sword down. She isn't going to hurt us."

"_I thought too soon. And apparently "Peter" doesn't want to listen to the other girl because I can STILL FEEL THE SWORD ON MY NECK!" _Now I was really starting to get angry. I mean come on! If he were going to kill me, he would have done it already.

"Come on Pete, put the sword down." At those words, I felt the metal lift off of my neck. I waited a couple of seconds, and then I slowly lifted my head up.

"_Okay, please tell me that these are the people that I think they are." _And they were. I was looking into the faces of the Pevensie children. _"I can't believe that this is happening!"_ I let out a barely audible gasp, and then whispered, "Oh my God!"

After a couple of seconds I realized how stupid I must look, holding my hand to mouth, and my eyes wide. So I shook my head a little bit, to clear my thoughts, and then I got up as quickly as I possibly could.

"I am so sorry your majesties," I said, bowing. "Please forgive me. I don't know how I got here. I'm sorry. I'll just g-"

"Now now, there is no need to apologize." Susan said. "Allow us to introduce ourselves. I am-"

"Queen Susan, the Gentle." I finished for her. "And you are King Peter, the Magnificent. You are King Edmund, the Just. And you," I said to Lucy, "are Queen Lucy, the Valiant." I curtsied to each in turn. "In other words, you are Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy Pevensie. You came from England. Am I right?" I questioned. They all had awed looks on their faces. After a few moments, they composed them selves long enough to nod. "I thought so." I said knowingly.

Susan was the first one to recover. She looked at me questionably, and then said, "Who are you? How do you know all of this? Where are you from?"

"Oh, I'm so terribly sorry. I am Kenzie, and I'm from the USA. I'm also from the fu-" I started. _"Wait a second, should I tell them I'm from the future? No, probably not, they'd be freaked out and then who knows what would happen."_

So I tried to come up with something that didn't sound crazy. The best that I could come up with was:

"I followed a beaver here. You see, I as sitting at home on the compu- the couch!" I quickly said. "Reading letters, then my sister told me that there was a beaver outside. I went to check it out, and then I landed here." Then I gave a hesitant laugh. I was never good at lying. And by the looks on their faces, they could tell that I wasn't giving the whole truth. Lucy was the first one to see that I wasn't ready to give it yet.

"Why don't we go back to Cair Paravel, it's almost lunch time. Why don't you come with us, Kenzie?"

Thoughts came flooding into my head. _"OMG! She's asking if I can stay with them! This is so exciting! Okay, okay, calm down, you don't want to seem too happy, or else you will have to explain that later too."_ So I pretended to think about it.

"Yes, I think I will go with you. Thank you for your kindness. Also, please call me Kenz, if you can," I finally said, but I didn't do a very good job at hiding my excitement. _"Oh well."_

**A/n: So that's how I met the Pevensies, and ended up staying with them. And sorry about the lame ending, I couldn't think of anything else to write. **

**I'll try to make future chapters longer, but no guarantees. **

**Also, I tend to update every 5 days. Sorry, I'm a slow writer. But, if it helps, sometimes I'll do it in less than 5. No? Okay. Well, it was worth a shot. **

**Bye for now!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note- Again, I'm sorry for the wait. Also, I've been forgetting to put a disclaimer on my chapies. So, here it goes. *deep breath, and a little sob***

**Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, own the Chronicles of Narnia, in the past, present or future. **

**Whew, that was hard. Okay, now its time for a random question. How many of you have ever seen Kung Fu Panda? *looks at audience* Okay, a fair number of you. Now, see if you can remember this line from the movie. For those of you who haven't, just play along. AND GO SEE THE DANG MOVIE!**

**This line was said by Master Oogway. "There is a saying: yesterday is history, tomorrow is a mystery, but today is a gift. That is why it is called the "present." **

**I just thought that I would put that in there, just for fun. Okay, now I'm back on track. Oh, by the way, "Kenzie" is probably going to be funnier than in earlier chapters. Also, I'm going to make her seem mysterious, but also charming and fun to be around. **

**Btw, if something is in bold, it's an Authors Note. Ditto with the rest of the story.**

**So that's it, that's all I want to say. So onward with the chapter!**

"So, how much time has past since you became the Kings and Queens if Narnia?" I asked. We had been traveling for hours on horse back, in an awkward silence. I was seated behind Edmund, with Peter ahead of us, then Lucy was on my left, and Susan was on my right and just a little bit behind me. Since we started, me or Lucy would try and start a conversation to ease the tension in the air, but all of the past attempts have failed. But we still kept trying for some reason.

"Almost a year," Peter answered stiffly.

"Yes, it's almost time to celebrate it, too," Susan added, with a bit of excitement. "There's going to be this huge ball, with dancing and beautiful dresses and decorations and-"

"Su," Lucy interrupted. "Let's not overwhelm her. She just got here."

"Oh, there's no need," I said with a smirk. "I can keep up."

"Alright," Susan said after an awkward pause._ I_ didn't find it awkward, but the others did. "So, Kenzie, how do you know all of these things about us?"

I pretended to think, again. "Let's just say that I have my ways of knowing."

"Okay then. Let's put that knowledge to the test," Peter said.

"_Peter!"_ warned Susan and Lucy at the same time.

"It's okay, guys, I think that I can take whatever questions _King_ Peter has to ask. Shoot, Peter." I said sarcastically.

"What does 'shoot' mean, Kenzie?" Lucy asked.

"Go ahead, move on, go on, proceed, progress, advance-"

"Alright, Kenzie, we get it. Now on to the questions," Peter said. "What did we come here in?"

"A wardrobe," I answered.

"Where was the wardrobe?"

"In a spare room in the Professor's house, which, I might add, is very huge."

"Who was the first one to come here?"

"Queen Lucy, she met Mr. Tumnus first, and he tried to kidnap her, but changed his mind at the last second. She tried to tell you guys, but you didn't believe her. Then she came here again, but that time Edmund followed her. He met the 'White Witch,' also known as Jadis, and she turned him against the rest of you, without him knowing it. When they came back Queen Susan and King Peter still didn't believe her. Then when you were being trying to hide from Mrs. Macready, you all came here." They all looked at me with wide eyes. "What?" I said innocently. "I wanted to save some time later by answering them with as much detail as I can."

After a while of them staring at me, I finally said, "So, any more questions?"

Peter shook his head a little bit as if to clear it. "No, no, I think that's enough for now." The rest of the ride was ridden in silence. It was a relief when Peter finally said, "Cair Paravel is up ahead."

And it was. In a few minutes, I saw the most beautiful castle I've ever seen. Granted, I've only seen them in movies and pictures, but all the same, it _was_ beautiful.

**(For your sake, I'm going to skip the part where I describe it. It would be **_**torture **_**for you to read. Instead, I'm just going to move on to the part where Lucy is showing me to my room. Okay, here we go!)**

"Here we are! This is your room Kenzie. I hope that you like it," Lucy said. In front of us was a _huge_ room. It had a Queen sized bed in one corner, a dresser in another. The dresser had a mirror, washbasin, and a towel on top of it. There were pictures all over the walls and a blue-green rug in the middle. The whole room was based around that rug, and that was just fine with me, because I love those colors. There were cloths hanging from the ceiling, making the room look like I was really under water. The colors were light and calming. Once I got over the shock, I stared at her, wide eyed and mouth open. "What? Do you not like it?"

"Not like it?! I- It's incredible! I d-don't think that I d-deserve this b-big of a room," I stuttered.

"Oh, would you like a bigger one? That can be-"

"No! It's not that I would like a bigger one; it's just that this room is so big! It's bigger than our whole downstairs at home!" I quickly said. I was _not _about to lose this room, even for a bigger one. I mean the colors were so perfect for me, and the room was just so… perfect!

"Well, I am glad that you like it. We are going to have supper in a few minutes, so I will let you change your clothes. You will find them in the dresser over there. I will be down the hall when you are ready." And with that Lucy left the room, leaving me alone since the first moment I got to Narnia.

"I can't believe that I'm actually here!" I cried out. "I can't believe that my wish came true!"

**I know, I know, lame ending. I wanted to make this chapter longer, but I didn't want you guys to wait any longer. Also, I'm not going to update until I get at least one more review. Okay, thats all. Until next time!**


End file.
